fictions_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Euphemia li Britannia
'''Euphemia li Britannia '''is a character in ''Code Geass. ''She is the Third Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire, being Lelouch vi Britannia's half-sister and she cares most about Nunnally. Euphemia serves as the Sub-Viceroy of Area 11, a role she admittedly does not enjoy. Euphemia admires her older sister, Cornelia, but despises all combat in general, though is capable of piloting a Knightmare Frame, as seen in the battle at the Empire's Shikine Island Base. History Code Geass Euphemia jumps from her window several stories above the ground and lands in Suzaku Kururugi's arms. They spend the day in Area 11 and Euphemia goes under the name Euphie, which becomes the nickname that Suzaku and the Britannian Imperial Family call her by. They become friends quickly and Euphemia, after revealing her identity as the Third Princess of Britannia, asks that he help her prevent any unnecessary deaths. She attends Prince Clovis la Britannia's funeral and hears the Emperor of Britannia, her father, makes a speech on the virtues of inequality and the social battle for evolution and betterment. When she is taken hostage along with a group of tourists by the Japan Liberation Front at the Lake Kawaguchi Convention Center Hotel, Euphemia attempts to use her position to free the other hostages. Lelouch, in his Zero persona, has incidentally led the Black Knights to the same location, and the two meet. Lelouch vi Britannia remarks that Euphemia has not changed from childhood and is not surprised to see her act in such a matter. Though he brandishes a handgun at her, he decides against killing her. Concerned about Euphemia's safety, Princess Cornelia li Britannia convinces her younger sister to select a Knight to protect her. After resolving the conflict between her own ideals and Cornelia's advice, Euphemia chooses Suzaku. Cornelia worries that Euphemia's ideals will get her sister into trouble and warns Euphemia that the policy of discrimination against Honorary Britannians like Suzaku are so firmly established that she might have to be exposed to the rigours and dangers of competing for the throne in order to challenge it and that it is better if Euphemia were to be the Empress to change such policy. Regardless, Euphemia adamantly sticks to her decision and Suzaku remains her Knight until he voluntarily steps down after he is arrested for deserting the front lines during a battle against Zero. Euphemia goes into a state of depression as she feels she is useless and the blow of Suzaku leaving her but an encounter with Nina Einstein allows her to discover that she has developed feelings for Suzaku. Suzaku at that moment goes into battle with a new prototype that is connected to Lancelot. His energy level drops and Euphemia makes a transmission and declares that she orders him to love her and in return she will love every bit of him. Suzaku reciprocates the feelings and declares his love for her. Euphemia then convinces them to rejoin her as her Knight. In the immediate aftermath of the Battle at Shikine Island Base, Euphemia encounters Zero when the two of them are stranded on a nearby island. Having deduced Lelouch's identity from their earlier meeting, she convinces him to unmask, promising to keep his alter ego a secret. She goes to Ashford Academy during the school festival just to see Suzaku. The incident allows her to unexpectedly reconnect with Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia as she secretly visits them at the Ashford Academy during the school festival. Euphemia and Nunnally spent time having a good conversation about the old times and Nunnally tells Euphemia to promise to keep both her's and Lelouch's royalty a secret. She and Nunnally visit Lelouch and with the three of them interacting privately, Lelouch tells Euphemia that this is the last time that they will see each other. Euphemia says that she has never been this happy before. When the media catches her visiting the school, Euphemia makes a surprising announcement. Wishing to live the peaceful days she once had with Nunnally and Lelouch, she declares the establishment of the Special Administrative Zone of Japan for the Japanese people. This runs completely contrary for Lelouch's plans. Though met with disapproval from other government officials, her plans go forth with the help of her older brother Prince Schneizel el Britannia, who apparently supports her idea and promises to inform Cornelia of it. Lelouch, when he meets her as Zero, reveals his opposition, but becomes convinced of her conviction when she reveals she is doing it for the sake of Nunnally and has abdicated her right to succeed the Britannian throne. Upon agreeing to Euphemia's proposal, Lelouch goes off on another conversation with Euphemia, eventually saying that if he really wanted to, he could get her to do anything he asked for, and jokingly mentions the genocide of the Japanese people as an extreme example. Unknown to him, minutes ago he had lost his ability to turn off his Geass, and it conveys the order to Euphemia. Euphemia initially tries to resist the order and briefly succeeds, but is soon overtaken by it's power. Under the influence, she leads the Britannian Military to massacre countless innocent people. Trying to hide the unforgettable crime he made, Lelouch made all Elevens and the Black Knights believe that Euphemia betrayed them, that she just thought of the Special Administrative Zone of Japan as a laugh and made fun of the Japanese. Lelouch then ordered to stop Euphemia from the masssacre of all Japanese. He suddenly became teary-eyed as he gave the order to kill Euphemia. With much regret, Lelouch fatally shoots Euphemia to end her rampage while revealing that he considered her his first love. He nevertheless takes advantage of the chaos, rallying the angered Japanese people populace into a massive army and leading it against the Britannian forces. Euphemia's body is recovered by Suzaku and she spends her final moments with him. The command to kill him, as he is of Japanese descent, tries to take hold, but she resists it, either because she cares for him too much or is simply incapable of carrying it out. As she is unaware of what she did and asks if she made the right decision, Suzaku decides to lie and tells her that the Japanese people are happy with the Japan she created. She cries with joy telling him that she is glad it worked out. Suddenly she can't see his face anymore and the two begin to cry. Realizing that she has little time, Euphemia urges Suzaku to stay in school for the both of them and dies telling him how glad she is. Her death creates a firm resolve in both Suzaku and Cornelia to defeat Zero. Lelouch is also deeply affected by Euphemia's death and resolves to fight and defeat Britannia once and for all. Personality Though she is a member of the Britannian royal family, she remains kind-hearted and open-minded to everyone around her and treats anyone with respect even if they're not Britannian; this universal respect probably stems from her own childhood experiences with her siblings Lelouch and Nunnally whose mother wasn't from nobility and thus were looked upon disdain by other members of the royal family. In her childhood, she was quite close to Lelouch and Nunnally. She develops a close, romantic bond with Suzaku Kururugi because of their shared belief that a problem must be changed from within. Quotes *"The stars haven't changed, have they? They were the same back then. Long ago, we all used to gaze up at the stars together...wouldn't it be wonderful if we could live like that again? I'd be so happy then. Can't we go back to that?" *"Suzaku Kururugi. The truth is you and I...ah that is...you see...I hereby command you to love me. And in return, I will love you forever. Suzaku, I love your stubborness, and your kindness, and your strength. I love your sad eyes, your clumsiness, and the way you have trouble with cats. I love everything about you. So please, don't hate yourself!" Category:Code Geass Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Gunmen Category:Monarchs Category:In Love Characters Category:Murderers Category:Serial Killers Category:Rulers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Messiahs Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Honorable Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Extravagant Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Siblings